


What did I do to deserve you?

by Destiny_Enemy



Category: Aphmau - Freeform - Fandom, Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I had to put angst in there, I tried ok?, IT'S LAURANCE, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Enemy/pseuds/Destiny_Enemy
Summary: Laurance had many doubts after coming back to work under Lady Aphmau after his rebellion was destroyed, one of which being how his former brother-in-arms would react to his presence once again. Would they be able to fix the chasm between them? Or is their friendship far past saving?_____________________________________________________Aka I finally wrote the fluffy Garrance fic I've been hinting at.
Relationships: Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Laurance Zvahl & Zenix (past)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	What did I do to deserve you?

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi, I'm not dead. Surprise! Really though, I'm so sorry for the lack of content lately, I just have so much going on with my life at the moment, I haven't had the energy to post anything new. I've had this sitting in my google drive for about 2 months now, but I didn't post it bc I really wasn't happy with the ending, but I said f it and here we are! I really hope you all enjoy this, and I did try and make it fluffy, but I had to put some angst in there, sorrynotsorry.

Laurance slowly made his way through the town, passing by bustling people and gossiping merchants as he went to meet with Lady Aphmau. She had summoned him in the middle of his patrol, stating that it was a matter that could not wait and he was to report to her immediately, and he felt a small amount of anxiety build in his gut at her command. He knew she was a benevolent Lord, but he also knew he had been a threat to the village just months prior, and he didn’t quite feel like he belonged again. It all started when the rebellion he led fell, his cause destroyed and his troops decimated, he hadn’t escaped unscathed, but at least he was alive. As his thoughts wandered, he felt a pang of remorse for his second in command, Zenix, he wasn’t completely sure what had happened to the other male, but he prayed to Irene that he had somehow survived the slaughter. He raised his head, thoughts clearing as he pushed open the door to Aphmau’s house, feeling confusion wash over him as he was met with a shock of blond hair and a displeased voice filling his ears.

Garroth appeared to be arguing with Aphmau but was met with strong resistance as the raven-haired woman stood her ground, a single eyebrow raised in challenge. “My lady, this is preposterous! What if,” He started sputtering, his stutter getting the best of him as outrage filled his voice, making it raise several octaves before he shook his head to compose himself. “What if you need us?” The blond stated, pleading filled his voice, but before Aphmau could respond Laurance was clearing his throat, making his presence known.

Aphmau’s face switched from surprise to delight as she clasped her hands together excitedly, ignoring the now deflated guard standing next to her. “Ah, good, now we can get everything in order.” She stated, a bright smile adorning her face. Laurance’s body was still stiff despite the calming demeanor she put out, and her gaze grew soft as she met his eyes. “Relax Laurance, I’m not upset with you.” She spoke gently, and Laurance’s muscles released a small amount of tension at her words, but he still found he was unable to shake the last remains of apprehension. “Quite the opposite actually.” She said with the slight giggle, one that Laurance had come to know meant trouble, and judging from the pout on Garroth’s face, he did as well. Laurance cocked his head and regarded her with suspicion, narrowing his eyes just slightly as he gestured for her to continue, but before she could explain she was cut off by a very incredulous voice.

“My lady, you _must_ be joking!” Garroth protested with a slight whine and Laurance would be lying if he said it didn’t pull a smirk from him, the blond’s comforting predictability a joy he was glad to indulge in. The divine woman’s smile merely grew at his words as she signaled him to be silent, causing a dramatic huff to leave his lips, but his voice stilled as she resumed speaking. 

“You two are getting the day off!” She exclaimed in excitement and Laurance felt his body go rigid at her words, getting a knowing look from the head guard when Laurance turned to him for confirmation. The brunette felt thoughts race through his head, what if she needed them? What if something happened? Granted there were other skilled guards in the town, but he and Garroth were some of the best, considering he was a Shadow Knight and Garroth was a Divine Warrior, there were few that could best them in combat, sending them away even for a few hours was blasphemy, but before Laurance could voice his protest Aphmau had started speaking. 

“And before you make a fuss,” She gave Garroth a playfully pointed look, causing the latter to turn away in shame, a flush rising to his cheeks. “This is an _order_.” She turned back to Laurance as she spoke, and the guard could do little more than sputter before abandoning his argument altogether, shoulders slumping as the woman beamed with pride, letting out a poorly stifled giggle before ushering the two out of the house. “You two have been working yourselves to the bone, we’ll survive without you for a day.” She said, amusement clear in her voice as though the thought of being vulnerable without the two wasn’t a genuine concern, and Laurance heard the blond accompanying him huff once again. Her face softened as the amusement gave way to compassion and understanding. “Have fun, it’s been forever since you two hung out.” Her words were soft, a bittersweet tone in her voice as she spoke before it faded as she shooed the two away from the house with a lighthearted, “Now go!” As the door was shut, effectively starting the day long timer.

The two stared at the wooden door for a few moments, silence stretching between them as they slowly met the other’s eyes, sharing a look before turning and walking away from the house, debating what they would do until the morrow. Laurance felt himself mulling over his Lady’s words and found they held quite a bit of truth to them, it had indeed been a stretch of time since he and Garroth had the ability to spend together, to talk, to rekindle the close connection they once held, and the brunette would be lying if he stated he didn’t miss it. He felt anticipation pooling in his stomach, making his insides coil and twist uncomfortably, he was aware that while Garroth confessed to no longer harboring feelings for the divine woman, he still thought highly of her, and Laurance found himself wondering if Garroth would be willing to become his other half once again. He suddenly felt heat rising to his cheeks at the implications of his own thoughts. He had merely been reasoning his thoughts based on his former betrayal to the goddess and Garroth’s potential refusal of a close relationship due to it, but it appeared his heart had taken his words and twisted them into something much more intimate, causing long since repressed feelings to rear their head once more.

As the brunette struggled with his inner turmoil, the other guard slowly led them to the outskirts of town, taking the other’s silence as a show of disapproval for the situation they found themselves in, and thus didn’t attempt to fill the void with a conversation. His companion seemed to tune into reality once they found themselves in the forest, making their way to a clearing the head guard had found months prier, making it into a private getaway for himself when he had the time. Laurance offered the other male a questioning look and Garroth grew sheepish under his gaze, embarrassment covering his features as he rubbed at his neck before stuttering out a response. “W-well, Lady Aphmau has stated we are not to work today, so I thought we could spend our time here,” He waved his free hand in a wide arc, gesturing to the glade as his voice grew quiet, as though he was expecting the other to laugh as his words. “And, perhaps, just talk?” The blond met sky-blue eyes carefully, a hopeful look in his own as he spoke.

Laurance had trouble finding his voice, here Garroth was, not only taking the first step but offering the other an out should he need it. The brunette felt his throat grow tight despite his attempts to stay calm, the warmth of the other guard’s actions causing his eyes to burn and an easy smile to pull at his lips, fond memories flooding his mind as he realized the other hadn’t changed from the kindhearted being he was when Laurance left all that time ago, in the back of his mind he could hear voices whispering that he didn’t deserve this kindness after all he had done, that he would only tear the other apart, but he regarded them with disdain until they fell to a mere murmur, his thoughts quieting. The teary-eyed male nodded to his companion, not trusting his voice at the moment, and Garroth’s face lit up with excitement, the bright expression making Laurance chuckle at the innocence of it. The brunette gestured to the ground, “Well, shall we?” he asked gently as he seated himself, patting the earth beside him, to which the other readily filled.

* * *

Hours passed, the only sound in the clearing being that of the birds' song and the pleasant chatting of two old friends who had spent far to much time apart. It grew into the late afternoon, and the two found they had nothing more to talk about, there were still questions granted, but they were questions that neither wanted to ask nor answer, not yet. But there was still the fact that they had hours left in the day and nothing more to do, that was until Laurance got a devious smirk on his face as he stood, offering a hand toward his brother-in-arms, the latter shooting a wary look before allowing himself help onto his feet. Before Garroth could properly react, Laurance set his sword to the side and began striping himself of his armor, causing the blond to sputter and his cheeks to turn a bright pink hue. The brunette stopped as he slowly peeled his gantlets off, raising an eyebrow at the head guard’s actions, bewilderment written in his eyes before something clicked and a mischievous smile spread across his face, and he started slowing his movements ever-so-slightly, lidding his eyes and giving Garroth the most seductive look he could muster, causing the blush to spread rapidly across the blond’s face, Laurance’s resolve finally breaking as he burst into laughter, the lighthearted sound filling the clearing, and Garroth smiled despite himself, shooting the other a weak glare as the heat in his cheeks started to subside. 

The brunette’s laughter stilled to mere giggles, letting the other guard interject, “I see you’re proud of yourself.” His words held mild vexation, but it was outweighed by the growing amusement in his voice, the familiarity of his friend's antics sparking warmth in his chest as the other composed himself once more, a nod being the only answer to his question, and it caused his head to shake as he huffed out a chuckle, an easy smile pulling at his lips. Laurance cleared his voice, causing the last remnants of laughter to fade before he spoke.

“Embarrassing you with a strip show wasn’t my initial intention, but it was very entertaining.” His tone was light, and Garroth scoffed at his forthright choice of words, the blond refusing to give the other the reaction he was so discernibly fishing for. Before the cassanova could attempt to tease him once again or make some other crude comment, Garroth steered the conversation back to a more appropriate topic. “If that _wasn’t_ your original intent,” He leveled the still smirking male with a glare, causing him to let out a small string of chuckles once more. “Than pray tell what was?” The blond’s voice filled with genuine confusion at the other’s actions, he knew that his friend was a tease, but if that wasn’t his plan from the beginning then Garroth was truly lost. 

It took the brunette a moment to regain his lost thoughts, a distant look covering his features briefly before recollection flashed across his face, a confident smile settling into place. “I was thinking we could take this time to train,” His words were simple, but Garroth could feel the challenge behind them, and he felt a smirk tug at his lips. “After all, it’s been quite a while since we’ve properly sparred.” The brunette walked closer as he spoke, stilling just a few steps in front of the head guard, a self-assured grin wide on his face as he playfully stared him down, and the blond felt his breath hitch just the slightest amount as he stood his ground. “I wanna see how good you are.” Laurance’s voice was a mere purr, it was meant to pull a reaction from the other and they both knew it, but Garroth felt a shiver travel down his spine at the tone despite himself, though his face showed no signs of said reaction as he let the smirk grow.

“You really think you could handle me?” The brief thought that two could play at this game passed through the blond’s mind as he spoke, unconsciously letting his voice drop a few octaves, and he felt a small sense of satisfaction pass through him as shock flashed across the other male’s face momentarily before being swallowed up by an almost predatory grin as his eyes flickered red. 

“I know I could.” Was all the confirmation the blond needed before stripping himself of his armor and unsheathing his blade.

* * *

It was hard to tell just how much time had passed as they sparred, lunging at each other again and again, eyes trailing on every limb, focus locking in on every movement as they struggled to land a blow on the other. They eventually called a truce once the sun had sunk below the horizon, painting the world around them with darkness. After bickering over whose job it would be to start the fire, and briefly lamenting the fact they hadn’t brought provisions with them, they got comfortably settled into the little clearing, leaning against a tree and watching the stars above them as they listened to the steady crackle of the fire.

A quiet contented sigh fell from Garroth’s lips, causing Laurance’s head to raise in a silent question, willing the other to spill his thoughts. He turned to the curious brunette slowly, a warm smile on his face as the shadows of the fire danced across his features, the shine of the stars simmered in his endless eyes and Laurance felt the air being pulled from his lungs as though he were submerged in their depths. The movement of the blond’s lips was lost on him as his thoughts wandered, feeling like he was being pulled under dark blue waves the more time that passed, and yet he couldn’t find it in himself to care. A small huff caused him to surface as those eyes fell shut with a brief nod of the head from the male they belong to, and a questioning hum left the brunette’s lips before he could quite process being able to breathe again. 

“Did you even hear what I said?” The blond asked gently, eyes once again open and mirroring the amusement lacing his voice, and any response died on Laurance’s lips as he was once again pulled under into that infinite blue.

“Your eyes sparkle.” The words fell from his mouth without him giving them permission to do so, spoken so softly and filled with such wonder that the blond in front of him fell silent, a pink slowly making its way onto his face as they could do nothing more than stare, one slowly drowning and the other intoxicated by the sight. The world around them faded as they grew closer, suddenly sharing the same air as nither one could pull away, it felt like time moved far too fast and yet infuriatingly slow all at the same time before lips suddenly met and eyes gently fluttered closed. It was barely a brush of lips and yet the air was stolen from them, hearts pounding and fingertips tingling as they met each other’s gaze.

Eyes trailed back to soft warm lips as they leaned in once again, lips pressed together tighter and hands brushing against one another as they poured unspoken words and thoughts into the kiss, promises they wished to make, pleas they had kept hidden, feelings that had been long since bottled up, they all came crashing down in a second as fingers gently interlocked and soft sighs filled the air around them. Laurance let his body melt against Garroth’s, aching to be closer, begging that his silent prayer be fulfilled.

They pulled apart briefly before lips crashed together once more, an urgency quickly filling between them as Garroth let his weight fall onto the tree behind him, suddenly scooping Laurance into his arms, the brunette settling onto his lap with a small whine that left the other breathless. Hands quickly found purchase on sun-kissed hips and broad pale shoulders, giving light squeezes that caused small gasps and groans to fall from their connected lips. Fingertips uncertainly traveled across skin and pulled on fabric, causing breathing to become rapid as cloth was moved aside to supply better access to the bottoms of toned stomachs and the beginnings of strong shoulders.

Oxygen quickly became an issue and the brunette took it upon himself to provide it even as the other chased his lips blindly. They reluctantly pulled apart, regaining air into heaving lungs, pupils blow-wide as they stared in wanton silence. “We,” The word was spoken hurriedly, as though the brunette could barely push it from his throat, struggling to form sounds to voice his thoughts. “We should probably stop.” Though the words spoke logic, nither one made an attempt to pull away, bodies gravitating toward each other instead. A small sound of agreement fell from Garroth’s lips before they were claimed once again. 

Arms wrapped around body parts possessively, tearing more sounds from already abused lips, the air they two had regained already lost as the heat rose between them quickly. Garroth experimentally ran his tongue across parted lips, pulling a keen from the brunette as his mouth fell open, letting a high-pitched whine fall from his lips, and that’s all the blond needed before he was pulling back and practically tearing his shirt off himself to provide more access to the panting male above him. Before he could connect their lips once more, the gentle push of a hand on his chest had him leaning back and meeting eyes that were practically swallowed by black, a thin sliver of their natural color rimming the darkness. Tan hands gingerly ran over exposed skin, fingertips brushing over pale scars with the utmost carefulness, as though should Laurance be too harsh they would split open once more. His hands grew just a touch rougher when they ran over muscle, and it left Garroth’s breath hitching again and again.

They stayed like that for many minutes, the passage of time deep in the far reaches of their minds as sky-blue eyes raked over pale flesh, causing the blond to shudder under the intense gaze. A thought briefly passed through his mind, resulting in him pushing his body upright again, making the tanned male on his lap pull back to give him room. A questioning hum left Laurance’s throat as strong hands gently begin to lift his shirt before they paused, causing him to meet uncertain ocean eyes before it all clicked. Garroth was asking to remove his shirt.

Laurance felt his breath still from something other than arousal, a pit slowly overcoming the warmth in his stomach and he had to close his eyes and remember how to breathe. He felt fingertips rub gentle circles on his skin, but the hands they belonged to didn’t resume their advance, instead, they remained stationary, and the sun-kissed brunette would be forever grateful for that. Garroth has seen his scars many times over, they’ve tended to each other’s wounds, they’ve bathed in the same hot springs together, they shared a guard tower for Irene’s sake, but never like this, never up close, never intimately. He felt a light squeeze at his side, pulling him back to the present, and he met gently expectant eyes filled with so much adoration that it had his heart skipping momentarily as the heat in his stomach rekindled. This was Garroth, the man that wore his heart on his sleeve, the man that had been there for him when no one else dared to, the man that so readily forgave him for his treacherous acts while everyone else scorned him, the man that believed there was still good left in him, the man his heart belonged to. With a resolved sigh, he nodded his head and let his emotions run wild.

He was awarded a reassuring kiss before the fabric was gently pulled over his head, revealing a spider-web of scars, ranging from pale silver to bright pink in color, from thin and smooth to rough and jagged, and the feeling of fingertips trailing across them left him breathless. He hadn’t let anyone grow this close with him in years, fearing the consequences, fearing the threat of intimacy, fearing just how vulnerable it would make him. He had let his heart grow cold to balance out the smothering heat of the Nether, Zenix had just sort of wormed his way in, slinking past Laurance’s walls until he had a firm place in his heart, and soon there was nothing the brunette could do to ward off the friendship that had blossomed. 

He felt a pang of guilt tug at his heart once more, as it often did when his thoughts wandered to the short-tempered male he had grown to call his friend. He felt his skin crawl with the horrifying thoughts that filled his head, mind providing scenario after nauseating scenario as to what might have happened to his second in command, and he felt some of his old scars throb in sympathy as memories clouded the details in a fill in the blank style that left Laurance’s head spinning.

A warm hand on his side and a quiet call of his name had his eyes opening, head slowly clearing as he met deep ocean eyes filled with love and concern. He offered a small smile in response, giving a gentle squeeze to Garroth’s hand to reassure the blond, and after a moment of being carefully scrutinized, the fingers resumed their exploration. Many moments passed in silence, and Laurance felt himself shudder over and over again at the intensely passionate gaze he was placed under, part of him wishing to raise his arms to shield his body from the observance, the other part wanting to revel in it. 

The blond gripped his shoulders gently, hands trailing down his arms before taking a loose hold on his wrists, turning them in his own pale hands before traveling upwards once again. His fingers stilled, running horizontal lines across his arms in various locations, mirroring the thin scars that the brunette tried so hard to keep hidden. He turned his head away in shame, fearing the moment the other would inevitably ask about them, questioning why he would add to the damage marring his skin, but no words were spoken, and his eyes flew open at the feeling of soft lips pressed to his arms. Before he could respond, a breathless, awe-filled whisper filled his ears, making his body freeze and his heart skip. “You’re beautiful.”

All Laurance could do was stare in shocked silence, unbelieving he could have possibly heard the blond correctly. He had scars covering over half his torso and tarnishing nearly every inch of his back, not to mention the ones Garroth had just found, and yet here he was, calling Laurance of all people, beautiful. His vision grew blurry and he felt his throat constrict, unable to force the words out even as his heart soared, and Garroth soon glanced at him in question, before the blond’s body went rigid and his eyes widened in distress.

“Laurance? Are you alright?” His words were rushed and agitated, face panic-stricken and Laurance wished to quell the blond’s fears, but he hadn’t quite found his voice yet, still star-struck from the other’s words. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Garroth’s voice was laced with worry, sorrow-filled words flowing from his lips as his distress grew. “Please, _please_ talk to me.” The guard squeezed his eyes shut as he spoke, as though he was pleading Laurance to forgive him, but the thing that caused the brunette to break from his stupor was his tone, the other sounded near tears himself, pure anguish filling his voice, making it choked and watery. 

Laurance lifted his hand, cupping the other male’s face tenderly and slowly making their eyes meet, which helped to confirm his suspicion. Those deep eyes looked like they were more of a stormy sea rather than a calm ocean, and Laurance’s heart squeezed at the sight. A small chuckle fell from his lips despite himself, and Garroth’s face contorted in bewilderment, about to question the brunette before his lips were claimed affectionately, causing a sigh to fill the air as relief flooded through his veins, his body going lax at the contact. 

Laurance pulled away once more, eyes filled with passion and heart threating to burst. He shook his head slowly, a question on the tip of his tongue, rolling it around in his head before deciding to voice it. “What did I do to deserve you?” He slowly met Garroth’s bright blue eyes once more, a mildly surprised look in them before it gave way to warmth. Before the blond could respond, the sun-kissed male was speaking once again. “We should probably sleep, huh?” His voice held a hint of mirth, and Garroth couldn’t resist pressing a lingering kiss to his lips before voicing his agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'll keep this short bc there are other stories I need to post today, but I hope you all enjoyed, I may write a story about how the rebellion fell and how Laurance struggled to be around others again, but that's a story for another day. And please tell me what you think of the formatting if you like it or think I need to go back to the original I had. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Have a wonderful week everyone.


End file.
